The present invention relates to a method of coating, in particular, relates to a method of coating with a liquid material by supplying the liquid material from a nozzle to a substrate surface, so as to form a film on the substrate surface.
In a conventional apparatus and method of coating, by moving a substrate, in a state that a nozzle is made to come close to a predetermined distance from the substrate surface in advance, in an X-Y direction (a direction extending in-plane of the substrate) toward the nozzle, and discharging a coating liquid from the nozzle tip, by applying the pressure to the coating liquid in a syringe, when the nozzle reaches a desired position, so as to form a desired coating film pattern at the substrate surface.
Distance between the nozzle (tip) and the substrate is adjusted manually or automatically in a degree for a droplet, which is formed at the nozzle tip in discharging the coating liquid, to contact with the substrate surface.
In addition, there is also an apparatus installed with a distance sensor using a laser interferometer or the like, between the nozzle side and the substrate side, in order to maintain distance between the nozzle tip and the substrate surface just under the nozzle, in consideration of the case where the substrate is inclined toward an X-Y positioning stage.